Wish
by blackvelvet-smile
Summary: Now a graduate there's a life on Earth waiting for Hitomi. Though her mind is still lingering on that magical 'dream'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Three years since that fateful day.

Hitomi sat on the cold steel bleachers her feet planted firmly inches away from the maroon pavement. A color that reminded her of that horrible, wonderful dream three years ago. Who would have thought that time here on Earth stopped the second she was taken by fate. As if it had never happened to her in the first place, all of it a dream.

But seeing him, sitting on those rocks wings spread in all their glory, name slipping past her lips she knew better. She was just fine, though her soul ached for the awkward teenage king that stole her heart unexpectedly.

Her foot kicked at a loose rock in the dirt she watched as it skidded to a stop in the middle of a lane. She'd changed since then, both in body and mind and it made her wonder; just how much had Van changed in all these years. Sighing she stood glancing down the track she spent so much time on, graduating seemed to put everything in perspective for her. Well not everything, but most of her life was already laid out in front of her. She'd gotten into a rather prestigious school on a track scholarship, and with the right job, Hitomi was sure she could graduate in the four years or even less time.

Sighing she looked up at the sky her mind drifting once again back to Gaea. The final day beside the man who'd stolen her heart and she would never forgive for it. Words had fallen from her lips that she had no intention to say, terrible, ignorant words that didn't convey what she felt. But then again, she was only fifteen at the time. Of course it couldn't have been those three words she'd wanted to say, words her brain was screaming out but wouldn't form on her lips.

Hitomi stood, dusting off her backside quickly walking back towards the gate when his face flashed in front of her, his warm maroon eyes shining up at her when she spoke that last time. There was something in his smile, just before that magical light took her away. He knew Van could read her mind and he knew; the smile he returned to her said those words back.

Her head hung for a moment, now long hair falling around her cheeks covering her eyes a little. With a look of determination she turned around, looking at that 100 meter white line, taking a familiar stance she bent down concentrating hard. "GO!" Reverberated in her ears and Hitomi's feet lifted off the ground.

* * *

Hey, Velvet here. I'm going to say this is me playing about just for now, could be a running fiction. I don't have a beta, so if something doesn't make sense let me know.

Comment it and I'll post chapter two, it should be a wee bit longer. This is so short!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Wish: Chapter Two

"Go!" Reverberated in her ears and Hitomi's feet lifted off the ground, running with extreme vigor; one thing resounding in her mind, one thought, and one wish. Before she realize it she'd passed fifty meters, the white mark on the maroon pavement getting closer and just as she was to step over the line, Hitomi almost stopped breathing.

Her feet kept carrying her over that line and past the track, tripping and toppling in the fine cut grass adjacent to 150 meters. Breathing ragged, she realized what had happened and that tears were streaming down her face. Collapsing into the grass she began to sob, her knees were bruised and her shoulder hurt her, but none of that mattered because it didn't work.

Hands started pulling at grass yanking it from its roots as she screamed into the dirt. It wasn't supposed to be like this! " I was supposed to see him again!" She choked out, clutching a hand full of sod. " Just like the last time! I was supposed to see him!" She threw the clump of dirt onto the track, kicking her feet a little; just before she felt that familiar crackle in the air. Green eyes grew wide in realization; she looked up just in time to see two figures running towards her, then.

__

There was a loud echo though the forest. Silence. An odd sort of noise because it tends to reverberate in your ears and make them ring if you're not used to it and out here. Out here there was no noise; standing in front of this white shell of metal and gears. This was the place to think; least it was for him.

Van had come here many of times to just sit and think; think of pending decrees his counsel wished him to pass; think of his indefinite future. The one thing he nearly always thought of. Van's eyes trailed up from their present downcast state all the way up to the blue moon in the sky. The one person he always thought of was her.

These had been the three longest years of his life. He'd grown up now, a little more mature then before more rational and a true king as those around him had put it. His hair didn't hold that same unruly nature it once had, now cut shorter the front still did as it pleased even though for years now he'd wanted it to do otherwise. He was taller, leaner and more heavily muscled then when he was a teen; he wore regale clothing, dark blues and pale creams. His life now was an endless parade of papers and quill pens.

His eyes still locked on that moon. If it was within his power he'd go back and change that day, he now knew that. When he sent her home, she looked so afraid at first clinging to him for that last moment. They'd shared too much but still he'd found the will power to raise that energist in the sky and smile at her just as she left. A smile that he'd hoped reached her heart and told her what could never be said.

Tearing his eyes away from the blue orb, Van started to pace in frustration. Out of anger, his foot came up and kicked at the trunk of a tree. The time's he contacted her; she seemed so happy it warmed his heart to see her smile in his mind. With truth it was one of the few things in the known world that kept him going, apart from Merle.

Her name slipped past his lips in a half breathed whisper. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his hand reflexively went to the hilt of his sword. There was a buzzing though the trees he couldn't place a slight hum, and a crackle of heated energy. He knew this feeling. Turning and looking up he watched as a pale blue pillar of light hit the ground, nearly blinding him, and deposited a body that laid in a crumpled mess.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, long cream color legs barely covered by a knee length skirt, slender delectate hands clutching grass, soft honey colored hair cascading over her face and back. " Hitomi." He whispered eyes wide.

The girl stirred and sat up, her face turned away from him; focused on the giant shrine in front of her. " E-Escaflowne?" She muttered in a half cracked voice.

Hitomi stared at the enormous Melef in front of her, standing up hastily her eyes still locked on the white figure. It scared her when hands locked around her chest holding her down and she panicked, about to defend herself when she felt a head rest on her shoulder.

_________

Hello kittens.

There you have it Chapter Two. Slapped together and not very sensible. I'll go through and fix it ASAP! I don't have a Beta. Be sure to review this if you read it please. Just two seconds of your time sugar. Okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Wish: Chapter Three

Hitomi's green eyes cast over the enormous Melef before her; she could barely get her feet beneath her. A pair of hands wrapped around her chest locking her tight against a hard chest. Instinctively she began to panic, her heart rate accelerated and she was about to scream and begin to fight when she felt warm breath against her neck and a familiar smell.

Green eyes started to water before she was even turned around to meet those welcomed maroon hues. Tears spilt over the rim and when she opened her mouth to say his name a small semi muted sob erupted. Her hand reached up flattened slightly, and with a half hearted reaction she slapped the man she'd dreamt about across the face.

The hearty whap was enough to knock Van nearly a step back; he didn't understand, why would Hitomi slap him? Confusion began to cloud into his mind, when it was thrust into the forefront of his brain as she flung her arms around him. Van didn't know whether putting his arms around her was the correct thing to do right now; but against better judgment he did so anyway. Gaining the response he was looking for Hitomi buried her face into his neck.

Van didn't know what to think; her appearance had changed so much. Her hair now long enough for him to run his fingers through for more than a few brief moments; it felt good to touch it, so soft just as the color he remembered it to be. She smelt, feminine, was all that came to mind; possibly some sort of flower herb from her world; it was sweet and mixed with a clean smell from her hair and cloths. Apples maybe, he'd remembered her saying something about the strange fruit when they were in Palas once before.

" Van." She muttered into the shirt he wore; breaking his train of thought. " You scared me half to death."

Her voice was in a half laugh half whisper. Van's brain caught up with what she said, so that explained the slap. He chuckled. " I'm sorry." Instinctively he planted a kiss at her temple.

" Is this real?" She said pulling away, her emerald eyes staid downcast. Van was much taller now nearly a whole head higher, everything was different about him. His cloths, his hair, his physic, he wasn't, Van wasn't a boy anymore.

Van tipped her head up to meet his gaze, the light from the moons cast over her soft features perfectly. " I hope so." He said his hand ghosting to move a bit of hair out of her eyes; then he smiled. " Otherwise, I'd wake up after this right?"

" After wha—mmph!" Van's lips pressed against hers quickly. It was awkward and somewhat sloppy, but when he stopped, Hitomi licked her lips. " Again." She muttered, looking straight into his eyes now; eyes that seemed to smile back at one another. " I need to be sure I'm not sleeping."

This time Hitomi leant up into the lip lock, pushing back with equal force into the kiss. Quickly leading to Van pulling her closer into his body, and Hitomi gripping his head with both hands. It grew maddening; when Van licked at her bottom lip she met him with an equally eager tongue.

" Missing me. Seems like. An understatement." Van said between lip locks.

" You kissed me first." She pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

Laughing under his breath Van too her hand, lightly stroking her fingers; he bit his lip in frustration and Hitomi caught a glimpse of the awkward teenage king that she once knew; indeed he was still in there. " Will you stay?" Hitomi's eyes grew wide. " With me!" Van finished quickly. " At the castle?"

Her face softened, and a small shy smile crept on her face along with a slight blush. " Well. Since I'm here." When he took hold of her hand; Hitomi's face nearly glowed.

There were only a few things that they knew at that moment in time. The night was cool; the moons were bright; and their journey together had only just begun.

_______

Hello Kittens.

Chapter Three is here. No beta again; at this point I'm not even sure if I should have one or not.

Thank you for the review's I received in the last chapter! Thousand hugs and kisses to, thepinkmartini, Sulis Saifir, Lil` Dinky, and Kimmi0490!

If you took the time to read it review. Two seconds of your time. Eh, Sugar?

Four will be along ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Wish: Chapter Four

There were only a few things that they knew at that moment in time. The night was cool; the moons were bright; and their journey together had only just begun.

____

" Mi`Lord! Mi`Lord!"

Hitomi's eyes drifted up to see a figure rushing down the stairs towards them. He was in robes, the most prominent a maroon and gold color encrusted with the Fanalian crest. Hitomi felt Van stiffen slightly and his hand clenched a little tighter than its previously casual hold. In truth she enjoyed the walk back to the castle with him. Listening to everything Van said with rapture and excitement; when in reality all she could think of outside of that was how he was holding her hand so gently, swinging it ever so while they walked. The thought made her smile now though it was quickly wiped away when the seemingly urgent man came closer.

He was incredibly old. Much older than any of the men she'd seen in the country on her previous visit. Breathing shallowly and rather ragged from his swift decent of the twenty some steps and five feet between them. His eyes were an unwavering swallow gray and cataracts white, hands creased with age, face wrinkled with deep canyons of worry. " Lord Van!" He rasped, leaning on a cane that Hitomi had failed to see before. " I have urgent news! There seems to have been a, an unexplainable phenomena!"

Van shifted a bit uncomfortably at the news. " Phenomena?" His voice took a tone Hitomi hadn't heard. It was strong, rich and ultimately authoritarian.

He nodded vigorously, reminding Hitomi of the bobble head she'd had in her first car. " Yes. It seems." The old hobbled voice stopped abruptly in mid sentence, this old man had finally taken notice of Hitomi. " Young maiden may I ask that you leave us as we may speak in private of, private matters."

Scowled lines appeared on Hitomi's forehead; not liking one bit his emphasis on the word 'private'. Though Van was the king, she began to lessen her grip on his hand, but Van held fast squeezing slightly for her to stay. "Out with it Audo!" Van said sharply, his scowl deepening eyes fixed. " If it is of such importance I find it best not to keep me waiting."

The man began again eyeing Hitomi wearily. " You see Mi Lord, there seems to have been a pillar of light here in Fanalia. It is estimated to be near the shrine."

Hitomi heard a slight snickering coming from Van. He looked to be attempting to hold in his laughter in the face of this old man and just the sight of his eyes lit up so; Hitomi had to bite her lip to stay quiet as well at the irony. " I see." He said in a slight shaky voice. " Audo. My I introduce to you Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon." Audo seemed to gape at the pair looking from Van back to Hitomi several times. " Hitomi this is Audo, one of the royal advisors."

" Then it is true." Audo gasped blinking a couple of times. " The wing goddess has returned!" Audo turned on heal and began to hurry up the stairs.

Green eyes locked with Van's mahogany ones for a moment before he began rushing up the stairs after him. " Wing goddess?" She muttered rolling her eyes and following him.

" Listen Audo!" Van shouted after him. " I want this kept quiet, nobody is to know outside of the household."

" But we can't have that Lord Van! No, no no! With the upcoming festivals and the celebrations we must include and prepare for the Wing Goddess's return!"

" Audo!" Van snarled at the old man, his eyes flaring slightly in annoyance. " Lady Hitomi is going to stay in the castle, in a private chamber, where nobody outside of a few people will know she is here until she deems a time when she wishes to make herself known." He seemed to be grinding his teeth at that moment, but that was exactly what they'd discussed on their short walk. Hitomi wanted some time before she was thrust into the fore front of it all to think about things, lots of things. " It is very simple Audo. You are to tell nobody of her arrival or that she is staying here, festival plans are to continue as planned. Understood?"

Hitomi's interest was peaked, Van never did get over his sharp fury when it came to certain matters but this was, it was, interesting. The look of astonishment on Audo's face was enough to tell Hitomi that Van never had an outburst like this before with one of his advisers; no it wasn't truly in his nature. Her mind began to wander while Van gave orders to Audo for a chamber maid and a meal to be sent to a room. Hitomi looked around the hall they were in.

The castle looked nice, rather homely, if that were even possible for a castle. It all seemed familiar to her, looking around at the white walls cathedral ceilings, the lavish rug that stretched down the entire length of the hall. " Not much has changed." Van's soothing voice broke her thoughts, turning and seeing Audo gone Van had once again taken her hand. " We rebuilt it nearly exactly the way it was."

Van began to lead her down the maze of halls, babbling about the changes to the castle and how the village was now completely rebuilt along with the majority of the country side, that they'd had an excellent crop year and this one was looking to be just as good if not better. Before he noticed anything they were walking down a somewhat darkened hall, he stopped abruptly in mid step. Jerking Hitomi from her thoughts about the country and how fondly Van spoke of his people, she looked around. They were close to a door; it seemed to be the only one in the stretch of hall.

" Van is something wrong?" She asked softly, nearly whispering the feeling of immense silence bearing down on her now.

" No nothing." His face was flush then, he turned slightly red with embarrassment. Hitomi's hand reached out for the door knob but he jerked her back the way they'd come continuing to babble about feeding her before she went to sleep for the night. _'Oh Lord! I hadn't realized!'_ Van had been in fact leading them directly to his bed chambers if admit a little less than subconsciously. " What about you Hitomi? The past years?"

" Oh. Um." Somewhere inside she knew Van had been leading her somewhere that he shouldn't have from the way he blushed as she reached for the knob, well she wasn't the dimmest bulb in the pack. " I finished High School, I did rather well actually. So well I got accepted into a prestigious college! Oh Van it has always been my dream to go to school overseas!" There was a smile on her face that Van had only seen once before, when he'd come back to get her before that final battle. " It's a fantastic place, truly. The education system there is second to none in America; I'd be studying overseas in a different place a new culture."

Suddenly there was something in the pit of Van's stomach that started to form, a black stone of doubt. She was speaking so fondly of this place, this America; the schooling, why on Gaea someone would need advanced schooling anyway bothered Van greatly, she was smart exceedingly smart and didn't seem to need to further her education. Maybe this is what she needed to think about. There was a life for her back on the Mystic Moon; Van watched her mouth as she spoke soft pink lips that moved and smiled with each word; then again he was here waiting for her, but did she know that? That he had waited all of this time for her.

" It sounds. Excellent." He finished not sure what words to use; he'd think about that later. Clearing his throat and signaling to a small wooden door just the same size as his own, in truth they were in the same hall way just on the opposite side of his own room in fact. " This will be your room." He said pushing the door open for her.

It was cool and dark in the room, Van reached up snapping a switch which in turn lit the oil lamps around the room. " Wow." Hitomi muttered to herself looking around. The bed was enormous! That was all Hitomi could think of, the whole room was enormous, bed, vanity, hope chests, desk, chairs. All of it beautiful mahogany color wood that reminded her of Van's eyes, the bed, a four poster, was draped with a bluish white sheer cloth with white sheets and a darker blue top. Hitomi walked around the room feeling a bit like Belle in that one movie, she couldn't believe it. Her hand graced over the bed. " Oh wow its down!" She flopped herself onto the bed snuggling her face into the sheets hearing a small chuckle from the foot of the bed.

" I'm glad you like it." Van said looking down at her, his eyes hooded. Hitomi smiled both inside and out. " The lamps act as a second heating system to warm the room quicker, one of the few convenient things that came out of Zibach. If it is still too cold I can build you a fire over there if you wish." He signaled to the fire place on a far outside wall.

She blushed when he sat beside her on the bed and she sat up holding the down pillow on her lap. " I'm not sure I will be needing it but thank you Van."

The silence in the room was a bit more defining if not for the crickets that seemed to be chirping outside. " I mean it Hitomi. Anytime you need anything you just come get me." He pointed at a separate spot over by the wall, there was a second door. " That door leads to my chambers and my private study. I've been spending more time there than anything of late. Just open that door and I'll be there."

Hitomi murmured an okay, hiding her face slightly with the pillow; felling Van's eyes on her for a moment she glanced over, catching his gaze. " Van will you do something for me right now?" Her voice was sweet and shy, making Van's stomach flip.

" Anything." Voice husky and mouth dry.

" Will you…"

_______

Hello Kittens,

Here you go Chapter Four, a cliff hanger. I have no beta, this we know so mistakes are my fault.

If you read it please review. Reviews don't take long at all. Even if you don't like it I appreciate the criticism. Review.

Five out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Wish Chapter Five

The silence in the room was a bit more defining if not for the crickets that seemed to be chirping outside. " I mean it Hitomi. Anytime you need anything you just come get me." He pointed at a separate spot over by the wall, there was a second door. " That door leads to my chambers and my private study. I've been spending more time there than anything of late. Just open that door and I'll be there."

Hitomi murmured an okay, hiding her face slightly with the pillow; felling Van's eyes on her for a moment she glanced over, catching his gaze. " Van will you do something for me right now?" Her voice was sweet and shy, making Van's stomach flip.

" Anything." Voice husky and mouth dry.

" Will you…"

There was a buzz that filtered through the room, it made Hitomi's chest constrict and her heart beat faster, much faster than already was and a sense of dread filled her. " No!" She screamed reaching out towards Van, her vision beginning to fail her blurring and dimming. His face was constricted with concern and worry as he reached for her as well. Then black.

Hitomi's eyes slowly opened to the all too familiar white ceiling; sitting up and looking around her she recognized the place all too well. The desk she'd sat at studying her mind numb, bookshelf full of all the love stories she could get her hands on, closet full of her cloths. She was at home.

An angry sob escaped her as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It was a dream!" She cried out hugging her knees. " Why did it have to be a dream?!"

" Hitomi." Green eyes grew wide as she looked around the room frantically, that voice she was just dreaming about. A dream. The soft orange glow of morning was filtering through her window while the tears fell down her cheeks. This wasn't the first time, but it all had felt just so real, too real. " Hitomi."

Hitomi sunk lower in the bath water she'd just drawn, the bath milk she always added that made the water a sort of cream color wasn't holding the same sort of comfort it normally did. Sighing and sinking even lower into the warm water until she was completely submerged. Trying to clear her head, those kisses she was taking for granted the smell he omitted that warmth. Bursting from the depths of the bath she growled internally she was slipping again. This time deeper than she'd ever gone before, it was scaring her.

Hitomi made her way down the stairs for breakfast. The knot in her stomach didn't go away during her bath like she thought it would and it only seemed to grow. In fact she was so distracted she almost ran into her mother in the kitchen doorway.

" Oh Hitomi!" Her mother exclaimed a soft smile on her face. " How was your bath dear?"

It's just like any other day. Hitomi thought absently. " Good." She then had to field many of her mother's other questions with one word answers, where she went after graduation, how was her packing going along, when did the college classes start? That was one thing Hitomi was blandly thinking of, in her 'dream' she wasn't prepared to leave it all behind for him. Or was she?

The remainder of her day went by blandly. That day turned into a week, the week turned into the end of July; the end of July was when she was leaving. Not once had she dreamed about Van again. Not once did she feel him like she normally could, it had made her numb. Her mother's hug at the air port, the tears in Yukari's eyes when she went to hug her; she was on automatic now, smiling when it was needed, laughing a little when it mattered giving her family a little bit more of her then she could spare.

This was what she was doing; accept when she was at the gate, just about to board the plane that would take her to her new life. It was as if time stopped for a moment as she looked through the crowd, catching a glimpse of raven hair and maroon eye staring at her from a solemn and sad face. Seeing him sitting there just as he looked in her dream scared her.

" Miss are you boarding?" Hitomi's eyes snapped away from the terminal chair to a steward who was anxiously waiting to close the door for boarding.

She nodded, eyes snapping back to where he'd sat a moment ago, only to find it an empty seat. Waving back at her family, smiling with a shouted " I love you!" The door behind her closed as she carried the small bag she had onto the plane. Locking her into her new life, a life she'd have to face alone.

___________

Hello Kittens,

Three quick things:

1. Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I have a point to this.

2. Updates will be slow as I have College to attend.

3. I don't have a Beta.

If you read it, please review!!!

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Wish Six

The air in her apartment felt, heavy. It had been almost three months since she'd come to university and already she felt like she was drowning. Hitomi was smart that was a fact, going over notes from classes and acing tests with apparent ease. But it was like her consciousness was filling with water slowly and she couldn't do anything to stop the drenching pour.

Looking up from the monstrous pile of papers and books that surrounded her on the bed she didn't know what she was going to doing. Up until now there was an endless gallant parade through the steps of schooling something she'd strived to finish all the while thinking of her future. What was her future, what was it she wanted to do in the first place?

The swift feeling of confusion swept over her as she began to let her mind wander and drift back in time. Stepping away from her small prison of assignments she threw open the window allowing a breeze to sweep in. That smell. Fields, fresh cut clover, Van. His name entered her consciousness immediately tears began to form. Van, her Van. A lazy idea fluttered into her head, one that seemed to have a sense of urgency at the same time. Glancing over at a clock on the night stand, class started soon. She had time.

Sitting at the cluttered surface of her desk, with one sweeping motion of her arm she cleared the surface and yanked open the side drawer pausing for a moment. Green eyes studied the deck apathetically at first then more seriously. The blue and gold symbol on the back reminded her, you shouldn't tempt fate. Her hands snatched them up quickly before she could change her mind laying them all out in Celtic fashion face down.

Her hand automatically went to place turning the card over, Serpent. Tears welled in her eyes. Van. Quickly turning over all the other cards she began to read her fortune. A great journey, wishes fulfilled but a warning a hasty decision, greed, thoughtless behavior, the individual acts of an impulsive fashion.

She felt her chest tighten suddenly was she going to go back? Could she? For real this time, not just a dream that always ended with that sinking feeling of abandonment? What if it was wrong? Is that what it all means? Biting her bottom lip she looked back to her bed, the looming amounts of papers and books, her eyes focused on the last card, future outcome, Lovers.

---------

Hitomi found it strange in some way. How one dream and one reading changed her mind so quickly. It was an immediate decision. She'd packed her two boxes of belongings and bag of cloths, made an international phone call then dropped a paper off at the school, a resignation form.

She stood in the air port waiting through the huge line of people while they brushed past her in the cramped airport. There was something different this time. A light flutter in her chest while she concentrated hard, so hard she thought she'd burst right on the spot. There was a brush of another consciousness somewhere and her green eyes snapped open seeing a feather fall beside her ever so slowly. " I will make it back this time." She whispered under her breath. " I swear it."

___________

If you read this.

Review it please.

Hello Kittens,

This was just sooo short!! Ugh, I was having troubles with writing it out actually; I just want to get to the really good parts ASAP. Yes this is the end for Wish, but not to worry it will continue.

I'm not sure if I should do a split off from this or not about Van. I was thinking about it and if I do that'll be three different stories for this series. Van's would be longer chapters and a shorter story of the time they've spent apart.

I don't want to give anything away.

I feel so cramped writing about Hitomi's life while she's on Earth. For some reason parts of this have turned out a bit darker then I thought they would too, it scares me. But yes I will have the sequil to this up eventually lol

I hate to put a time on things because of schooling but things are cooling down and I have a month break between semesters :D

Thank you all so much for reading!!!


End file.
